The present invention relates to a golf handicapping and scoring system and more particularly pertains to allowing a golfer to keep track of his handicap while also keeping score during a round of golf and enter and save data related to each hole played.
The use of electronic score keeping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic score keeping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping score while playing golf are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,237 to Miyamoto discloses a portable electronic golf score keeping device comprised of an LCD, keyboard and memory, capable of storing course related information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,303 to Lambourne discloses an electronic golf scorecard capable of storing each player""s related information and score on an individual hole and has means for keeping track of related golfing data. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,592 to Lee discloses an electronic golf scoring device with means to display hole number, par value, fairway and putting strokes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf handicapping and scoring system for allowing a golfer to keep track of his handicap while also keeping score during a round of golf and enter and save data related to each hole played.
In this respect, the golf handicapping and scoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a golfer to keep track of his handicap while also keeping score during a round of golf and enter and save data related to each hole played.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which can be used for allowing a golfer to keep track of his handicap while also keeping score during a round of golf and enter and save data related to each hole played. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of electronic score keeping devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved golf handicapping and scoring system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a portable display including a viewable screen as a first section and a key board as a second section. The first section and the second section are hingedly coupled together whereby the first section can be closed over the second section in a closed orientation and opened in a co-planar relationship in an open orientation. The first section has a linear groove formed therein disposed above the viewable screen. The portable display has an internal central processing unit. The central processing unit is programmed for performing golf-related tasks. The golf-related tasks includes tabulating a golfer""s handicap and keeping shot-by-shot information for each golf hole played.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which has all the advantages of the prior art electronic score keeping devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a golf handicapping and scoring system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system for allowing a golfer to keep track of his handicap while also keeping score during a round of golf and enter and save data related to each hole played.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf handicapping and scoring system including a portable display including a viewable screen as a first section and a key board as a second section. The first section and the second section are hingedly coupled together whereby the first section can be closed over the second section in a closed orientation and opened in a co-planar relationship in an open orientation. The first section has a linear groove formed therein disposed above the viewable screen. The portable display has an internal central processing unit. The central processing unit is programmed for performing golf-related tasks. The golf-related tasks includes tabulating a golfer""s handicap and keeping shot-by-shot information for each golf hole played.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.